


Forget-me-nots

by Broken_fangirl_2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor Albus Severus Potter, M/M, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, not sticking to cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_fangirl_2002/pseuds/Broken_fangirl_2002
Summary: they say they are forgettable,they say they don't want to stand out,they say that they blended into the background very well,that is easy to forget they were even there,//Scorpius Malfoy and his friends have to spend their whole lives blending into the background until Scorpius meets one albus Potter when he no longer wants to be forgotten.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

New spells confusing curse breakers  
June Clearwater, June 12th, 2001

Curse breakers have been baffled by the emergence of new spells, especially one spell is called the out of mind. The charm named after the old saying out of sight out of mind, does exactly what the say would suggest, the wear can be seen when in the direct eye line of a person but when they walk out of the person light of sight they are forgotten by the person they were talking to. The charm is cast onto a necklace with a flower of an opium poppy as the pendant. The curse breakers discovered the charm on one Pansy Parkinson who just as she left one of her courts appointed meeting with her Auror slipped a necklace around her neck, which was quickly apprehended once her magic energy changed.

Some believe that pansy Parkinson could have had something to do with the invention of the new charm, but others and more importantly, the curse breakers are not so sure, claiming she did not have the magical ability to invent a new spell. This is just one of almost twenty new spells that have started to pop up around great briten. However, it is unsure how to cast the Out of mind.

* * *

Draco and pansy had not set out to make a new spell; they hadn't sent out to make a spell that could hide them; they had set out to find one that already existed. But one that would keep there Raven protected didn't quite exist.

Draco had adopted Raven in 1999, She was the daughter of a ruthless man that Draco had known in the war, the man had died, so at 19 he took the one-year-old in. Pansy Blaise and theo were right there with him — living in a total of three rooms of the Malfoy manor after Draco's parents had been sent to Azkaban. The house had people screaming at the doors every day and only three rooms in the house where far enough to keep the noise out.

The charm has mostly been an accident, a mix of two different spells cast at the same time that intertwined, and it was barely a charm in its self. Pansy could cast it again, but she could never figure out a way to make it have its own incantation.

"the papers are talking about your charm again," Draco dropped the paper on Pansy's work desk, he had come in from delivering his potions to digon, he had grown up with the man who ran the potion shop and still orders potions from him under the table.

"great, do they know how it works?" Pansy brushed a strand of black hair out of her face and looked over at Draco.

"do you?" Draco raised an eyebrow

"fuck off," Pansy pushed Draco's hand off of her desk, as a small girl whined in the next room, "ravens been fussy all day, you need to take her outside." Pansy looked over at her.

"The people are very annoying today," Draco sighed as he walked into the next room to see Raven, his baby girl was nearly four years old.

"We should move," Theo sighed as Raven ran over to see Draco,

"were," Draco sighed as he sat down on the floor for Raven to crawl into his lap.

"We are all the sole owners of multi-billion gallon fourtions, each one of us; we can move where ever we want," Blaise suggested looking over at Draco.

"I hate to break it to you but, we are all bond to the country since we are on parole," Pansy sighed as she walked into the room and sat down next to Draco, placing her head on his shoulder, pushing back her hair,

"I have French ancestry," Draco says after a moment,

"what," Blaise raised an eyebrow, but pansy catches onto Dracos thinking

"we cant move out of the country we belong to, but we are all technically of french ancestry, right?" Draco looks around

"right, but raven is not," Theo points over to Raven. Raven was much too distracted by her toy to care about the conversation.

"shes not bond to the country," Pansy shrugged,

"right," Theo moved to settle into Blaise's arms,

"ill look for a house tomorrow, Pansy you find out if there is anything we need to do to make this legal," Blaise nodded; he placed a short kiss on the head.

"got it," pansy gave Blaise a curt nod as Raven handed them all stuffed toys, she was a quiet little thing she tended to play games by her self and mostly just enjoyed the company of her parents.

"Draco you have a date with Astoria tonight," Theo looked over at Draco,

"right," Draco looked down at his hands, and the grey stuffed elephant that had been placed in them.

"Are you gonna tell her," Pansy asked

"would you all be upset if I asked her if she wanted to move with us," Draco asked the group was quiet for a second

"do you love her," Blaise asked

"yeah," Draco nodded.

"then invite her dude," Theo grinned.

"so house for six people in France," Blaise grinned

"yeah,"

"yeah"

"yeah"

"yeah"

"yeah!" Raven shouted, and everyone laughed

* * *

"Hey Scorpius, I have something for you," Raven walked over to the five-year-old Scorpius,

"what Rae-Rae?" Scorpius grinned, sitting upon his bed,

"I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow," Raven told him taking his hand in hers,

"I don't want you to," Scorpius started to tear up, Scorpius was very close to Raven even though she was seven years older then he was. Since Astoria had died when Scorpius was only two, Raven and pansy became the nearest thing Scorpius would ever have to a mother.

"I know, but I have to get an education," Raven brushed back Scorpius messy hair,

"you don't even like Hogwarts," Scopruis started to cry,

"mon petit frère, ce n'est pas mon choix"(my little brother, it's not my choice) Raven started to whip tears back, she would speak in French when she was sad or angry, it stemmed from when she was younger and after Astoria died. She belive the langue was too pretty to be mad or sad in it.

"Tu me manques, quand tu pars"(I miss you when you leave) Scorpius spoke back, trying to push the tears back. "Et si tu ne reviens pas cette fois?" (what if you don't come back this time)

"Scorpius, I am never going to leave you okay; your mom didn't want to leave you. okay, your dad isn't going anywhere, Aunt pansy uncle blase and uncle theo are going to be right there, and in a couple of weeks you'll have another little cousin, and you have to help look out for sage and Leo." Raven whipped the tears off of Scorpius's small face, "here, it was mine when I was your age, and Aunt pansy made me a new one, but my magic will protect you as well" Raven slipped it over Scorpius head.

"Does this have the out of sigh spell," Scorpius asked, looking at the necklace, he could feel Raven's magic, mixed with his dad and aunts radiating off of the charm. Even at five, Scorpius was extremely sensitive to magical energy.

"yeah, but everyone in our family will be able to see you," Raven nodded,

"Does this mean I can come to the platform with you tomorrow." Scorpius grinned as he launched the chain around his neck,

"of course, now get some sleep okay," Raven nodded kissing Scorpius head as he lay back down,

* * *

"Do I have to go," Raven looked nervously at the train tracks, everyone was finding their friends, while she held onto Scorpius hand

"Yes, we will all miss you," Draco pulled her into a hug as Pansy grabbed Scorpius to keep him from wandering off,

"Dad, I hate it there," She cried into his shoulder,

"I know, and I wish I could keep you home, but if I don't send you they might arrest me, pansy is looking for a loophole okay," Draco whispered into her hair, he had to be strong for them, these were his kids, and he couldn't protect her from the evils of the past.

"Sweety, keep your head down, it will end soon enough," Pansy placed her free hand on Raven's shoulder, three-year-old sage was fast asleep on pansy shoulder. Pansy then drew her wand and whispering a new incantation onto the necklace pendant, Draco held out his wand and did the same thing, followed by Blaise who hugged her tight,

"stay true kiddo, well all be right here when you get back, and we will answer any call or letter," Blaise told her after he cast the charm, then kissed her head and taking two-year-old Leo from the who then took his turn to cast a charm on the pendant.

"you're a smart girl Raven, don't let anyone get in the way of that." theo smiled gently before stepping back, with that Raven grabbed her trunk and glided onto the just arrived train,

* * *

this would happen every year except for her sixth year, she took going to school with a shy smile and a hug goodbye, she even talked to another classmate on the platform, to bad it all went south, 

Teddy lupin shattered her hand, her wand casting hand but more importantly her painting hand, and Scorpius Malfoy more than ever understood why he had to stay out of the light, and hid behind the out of sight charm. 


	2. Starting Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone wants to go to Hogwarts despite what everyone believes.

"do I have to go to Hogwarts?" Scorpius asked as raven stood at her easel, He had taken to watching her work, so she didn't overdo it, her thumb and wrist were still messed up from the incident with Teddy, 

"Hey, it's not to bad, the teachers are okay, and you've got this," Raven places the paintbrush down and walks over to Scorpius pulling the charm out from under his shirt, and rolling it over her left hand, where she forget me knot ring rested on her middle finger. 

The secret that the ministry had never been able to figure out was that a ring with the forget me not flower encased with the same charms placed on it made the wear see everyone who wore 'the out of sight' charm. 

"write to me every day; I won't have anyone to talk to." Scorpius pleaded, 

"of course," 

"Scorpius its bedtime, Raven, wrap up your project and head inside," Draco came in the shed, "your both packed for tomorrow yes," 

"of course, it's just the kit I have to pack," Raven nodded down to her open paint kit, the shed, and both kid's bedrooms were packed almost a week ago, along with Sage's. Raven Sage and Draco were moving back to England into the Malfoy manor to tie up loose ends since Draco's mother had recently passed, and Sage had gotten into a high learning school for young wizards. 

"pack up your kit then we have to be at the station bright and early," Draco nodded as Scorpius moved to go inside, 

"Night raven," Scorpius waved before heading inside,

"Night Scor," she grinned, 

"How are you doing," Draco asked looking at Ravens art piece, abstract with a dark blue and purple platelet,

"I'm gonna miss him," Raven turned to Draco, leaning into to him his arm gently wrapping around her side.

"I know, I am too," Draco kissed her head 

"How did you say goodbye to me," Raven looked up at him, 

"I had your mother telling me, 'she's a strong young woman, she needs every chance to become her full potential,'" Draco gave her a small, sad smile as he talked about Astoria. Raven had seen the letter Astoria left for the day raven had to go to Hogwarts since she never made it there to see Raven there her self. 

"I miss mom," Raven let the tears she had wanted to cry all week fall, 

"I do to sweetheart," Draco confessed, whipping back his tears, "we have to be strong for Scorpius, this is going to be hard for him, spending so much time alone," Draco rubbed Raven's shoulder. 

"we'll write," Raven nodded as she stepped away to start packing up her kit. 

"ill let you finish packing," Draco grinned as he moved to walk to the door, 

"I'm gonna miss France you know, it was safe here," Raven sighed as she looked away from Draco

"That was the point, but, it might be time to leave that behind," Draco sighed,

* * *

"You're totally gonna get into Slytherin," James called from the hallway, 

"Shut up," albus cried, 

"James, stop, get ready for bed," Ginny calls from Lily's bedroom, 

"why can I go to Hogwarts," Lily huffs, 

"you're too young sweetheart, two more years alright, Harry get up here," Ginny called as she stood in between her three kids who were all fighting and arguing about something, "I'm putting lily to bed," Ginny nods her chin to the two boys as she moves her daughter towards her bedroom. 

"boys" Harry sighs 

"I'm doing nothing, Albus just needs to realize its a possibility," James sticks out his tongue at his younger brother who punches his shoulder. 

"James are you packed; fully, I'm not sending you things you've forgotten this year," Harry changes James train of thought, after thirteen years Harry had become an expert at doing it. 

"I, Oh I need to," James starts towards his bedroom to through some more stuff in his trunk 

"albus the house will put you where you belong to be, don't worry about it," Harry told his younger son as Teddy came out of his bedroom 

"Harry I have a problem," Teddy huffed handing Harry a letter about his healer appertiship that started in a week, and albus sunk back into his bedroom 

"what about it," Harry looked over the letter, when Teddy pointed at the adviser's name, "Oh," 

"He hates me like actually, one hundred present hates me," Teddy huffs as he tosses the paper to the floor, 

"Malfoy doesn't hate you, He just," Harry tries, 

"Hates me because I injured his daughter," Teddy shakes his head, after calming Teddy down and making sure that James has fully packed everything he tries to remember what it was he was doing before, and in the end goes to get ready to go to bed himself, 

"did you manage to help albus?" Ginny asks, 

"Albus?" Harry raised an eyebrow

"Harry!" Ginny pushes her self up from there bed and grabs her robe. 

"what, I had to calm Teddy down then check in on James to make sure he was packed and forgot," Harry scratched his neck,

* * *

Albus was used to be forgotten and pushed to the back, Lily was moms favourite James was dads, and teddy, ever since the accident in teddys seventh year they have been very careful about what he did when he was seen and who saw him, this included press. 

No one was every as careful about albus; all week, the press had been going mad about what house he would get into and what his family would think about it. No one said a word. The worse part was the news predicted that if albus got into Slytherin, he would be disowned. 

* * *

Scorpius took one last poster down from the wall, rolling it and sliding it into the posters box. Everything would be moved to his new room in Britain, and he would set it up when he came home for Christmas break, his chest for school packed with nothing he cared about, except for his mothers necklace that would likely never leave that trunk, he had even elected to leave the clothing he liked the best at home. 

He looked around the now mostly empty room, a couple of outfits left in the dresser and some posters left on the walls, and a cupholder full of pens left on the desk. He would be visiting his aunt pansy, after all, he would now have a different primary room like he had a room in his uncle's house, he shared a room with Raven over there, and Sage shared one with Nate, of course, Leo had his room, but he lived there. Scorpius had spent the last two weeks convincing himself this would be no different. To bad the overlaying dread of not wanting to go to Hogwarts had set in around the same time. 

* * *

Albus must have been on the platform a thousand times by this point. Still, something about it being his first time going to Hogwarts made if fell suffocating, everyone was looking at him and his parents, James had run off to see his friends, and his mom had taken lily to see Hugo. So Albus stood there next to his father, trying to ignore the presser that sat on his chest, the fact that it was getting harder to breathe every second he stood there. When he saw a beautiful boy with messy light blond hair hugging a girl with straight raven hair goodbye, both having tears in their eyes, the boy hugged goodbye to what looked like his parents and other friends before stepping forward to get on the train. His family was giving a wave before moving back through the crowd. 

Albus marvel on how no one seemed to see them or care what they were doing, and He wondered how that felt for a second how nice it would be to be a no one. Only his parents needed to see him say goodbye; no one was writing papers about him, speculating on what house he would be in and how everyone would react to each out. 

As the train pulled up, all the boy did was step on and disappear in, his family had gone already, no awkward goodbyes, no forced smiles, and following a cousin who he didn't even like that much. 

Rose and albus sat in a compartment alone, both forcing smiles for there family who was waving, as she pulled out her book and offered albus a candy she had snuck on the train. One thing albus knew about rose was that more then anything she wanted to be a muggle, she preferred the culture. Still, Albus understood one crucial thing about Rose. She hated more then anything being the minsters' daughter. 

She had this necklace that she wore every day. Her mother had given it to her. albus never understood why rose wore it; it didn't fit her style; it was too cute. 

"how do you get so much muggle candy," Albus asked as rose pulled out a bag of lemon drops, placing them on the bench next to her as she flipped the page in her book. 

"my dad keeps a jar under his bed of tips he gets from the shop, I take them to the bank get them exchanged for muggle currency you don't even need an account to do it. Then I put the money in my library bag I empty the bag and tell them I am going to the library and go to the dollar store, I spend everything on sweets then hid it under my bed, last night I put it in my school bag after everyone was sleeping. Now we are here," Rose explained, not precisely looking up from the story in front of her, which was also a muggle novel. 

"Sneaky," Albus nodded 

"well, mums the one who wants us to be a perfect upstanding wizarding family, not me," Rose huffed, slipping her finger under the page and flipping it to the next one, and they fall back into silence. 

* * *

Scorpius had told his family to leave before the train got there, but as he looked out the window will everyone's parents waving, he felt so alone already, he was in the very back of the train, he hoped that meant no one would bother coming around. He made a makeshift desk for him to start writing a letter. While pulling the iPod out from his bags, from what Raven said, it just wouldn't work at Hogwarts to he would spend the ride listing to his favourite bands for the last time for the next four months. 

'Dear raven' Scorpius started, thinking about where to begin his letter, 

'I am writing to you from the train because I guess I don't know how I'm going to go four mouths, only talking to teachers and not being seen by anyone. I found a compartment by the very back of the train. It was rather easy since I got on as soon as the train arrived while everyone said goodbye to there parents. I hope you and sage settle in well and tell sage to write to me about her new school, I wish I could have gotten in there, but I guess my test wasn't good enough. She deserves to go and get the best training for her abilities. She's an amazing witch, even at nine. 

I can't believe I'm going to miss your first art show because I have to go to a stupid school, you had come so far from the incident last year. I've brought my 35mm camera with me and hope I can take some good photos at Hogwarts, so I guess I want to know if I can use your darkroom over Christmas? if I get any good rolls, of course, and I have some extra at home, so could you send them to me if I need them?' Scorpius finishes the question, before folding the letter he will finish the rest at Hogwarts as he starts on his letters to Aunt pansy, Uncle Theo and Uncle Blaise as well as Sage, Leo, and Nate. 

But he can't seem to start the letters, so he takes out his stack of envelopes and begins to address them, it always calmed him down to address letters. After a while, someone is running through the halls saying to get ready since they will be at Hogwarts soon. Scorpius takes off his sweater and gets changed into his robes, gently placing the opium poppy pendant under his white button-up shirt. He looked down at his left hand kissing the forget me not ring as he moved to pull something from his satchel, his mother's necklace, his father had given it to her when they were young. Astoria gave it to Scorpius only a month before she passed Scorpius don't even remember it, but Scorpius had the necklace for as long as he can remember. He clips the chain around his neck, kissing the North star charm before letting it hit his chest. 

* * *

Scorpius get placed in Slytherin, 

Albus gets placed in Gryffindor, 

No one even quite realized who it is when Scorpius gets sorted. 

The room goes crazy with excitement, Gyffendor got another Potter child. 

Rose Weasley gets sorted into Slytherin, and the room goes quiet, unsure of what to think about that. 


End file.
